The goal of this longitudinal study is (1) to examine the personal development, intellectual growth, future aspirations, academic performances and vocational choices of university males, and (2) to identify events and experiences, including drug use, that affect a student's career during and following college. Major sources of data are self-administered questionnaires and personal interviews. Supplementary information regarding academic aptitude and high school and college performance is being obtained from university records. Data are being collected from two samples of male students: (1) those who entered a large university in California as freshmen in Fall 1970, and (2) those who graduated as seniors in Spring 1971. Both samples number about 1000 cases and will comprise longitudinal panels with data to be collected at two points in time, two and one-half years apart.